¡No soy gallina!
by AliceSL27
Summary: Garu se ve tan tierno pero ¿por qué esta tan molesto? Finalmente el ninja fue engañado...


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca ni ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen._

 **Recomendaciones:** Vean el capítulo "No seas gallina" pues es más que una referencia para este One-shot.

* * *

—¡Pucca, baja por favor!— La voz ronca del tío Ho se escuchó desde la parte baja del restaurante.

A escasos minutos de comenzar el servicio, los chefs necesitaban un poco de ayuda al acomodar las mesas para los comensales. La noche anterior había ocurrido un enfrentamiento entre Garu y Tobe lo que obviamente dejó bastante desordenado el lugar.

Pasó un poco de tiempo y Pucca no bajaba a pesar de que sus tíos se turnaban para gritarle en ciertos intervalos de tiempo. Los hombres dejaron de moverse de un lugar a otro y los tres se situaron en el inicio de las escaleras. ¿Qué ocurría arriba para que su sobrina no bajará?

—¿Le habrá pasado algo?— Comentó Linguini levantando una de sus cejas esperando la respuesta de sus hermanos.

Los hombres se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

—Vayamos a verificar que todo está bien…—Linguini fue el primero en dar paso para subir al segundo piso,sus hermanos no duraron ni un momento en seguirle el paso, mientras que Dada continuó con pasos torpes acomodando las mesas. .

Apresuraron el paso hasta llegar a la última habitación del pasillo, en aquella que tenía un pequeño letrero con letras cursivas con el nombre de Pucca. Dando pequeños golpecitos el hombre de una sola trenza espero la respuesta de su sobrina pero en cambio solamente obtuvo silencio, lo que no era nada raro a decir verdad.

—¿Pucca?— Linguini abrió la puerta después de mencionar el nombre de su sobrina.

Se encontró con la pequeña Pucca frente a su pequeño tocador, sosteniendo una botella de perfume entre las manos. La botella estaba abierta, el tapón se encontraba en el suelo aun costado de los pies de la chica quien se había quedado paralizada con la mirada sobre la botella. Al parecer no era un perfume normal…

—¡Pucca!— Gritaron los tres tíos al unísono.

La niña había caído como costal al suelo dejando caer junto a ella la botella vacía, su rostro estaba lleno de pequeñas espinillas y barros de un color rojizo, además el la punta se podía visualizar una pequeña gallina.

Pucca se había contagiado.

—No había ocurrido un brote desde hace tiempo… además Pucca no se contagió en ese entonces— Dumpling soltó un suspiró y de su frente caían gotas de sudor. Estaba nervioso y preocupado por su pequeña sobrina, a la que habían encerrado en la habitación en cuanto comenzó a cacarear. —¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Por el momento no debemos dejar salir a Pucca del restaurante— Ho comentó cuando se cruzaba de brazos.

—Eso significa...—Dada dejó inconclusa su frase cuando Linguini paso frente a él con unos rollos de cinta policiaca de "No pasar".

—Estaremos en cuarentena hasta que podamos curar a Pucca— Concluyó Ho.

Los chef comenzaron a marcar con la cinta policiaca la gran puerta del restaurante Ching-Dooda, cuando terminaron su labor se fijaron frente a la entrada y gritaron a todo pulmón:

—¡No habrá fideos de Ya-Yang!— Hicieron una breve pausa. —¡El restaurante está en cuarentena hasta nuevo aviso!

Las personas fuera del restaurante se alarmaron, todos estaban hambrientos y deseos por un plato de fideos ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?

—¡No!— El grito desgarrador de Abyo llamó la atención de todos.

El chico de cabellos negros estaba tirado de rodillas con los brazos elevados y con la mirada en el cielo, su grito se comenzaba a prolongar hasta que finalmente se quejo caer dramáticamente al suelo. Sus tripas rugían, el ninja estaba realmente hambriento.

—Calma Abyo...—Ching lo consoló y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.— Mejor vayamos a ver qué ocurre.

El resto de personas continuaron su camino a sus respectivos negocios y hogares mientras que los tres jóvenes se acercaban al restaurante. Garu iba con una expresión seria, también estaba molesto porque no tendría su almuerzo después de su entrenamiento, pero tampoco era para exagerar como su amigo lo había hecho.

—Pucca, por favor no aparezcas ahora...— Garu pensó deseando con todas sus fuerzas no ver a la chiquilla a esas horas. No tenía ánimos de salir huyendo y menos con el estómago vacío

—¿Qué ocurre?— Ching preguntó en cuanto llegó frente a los Chefs

—¡Es Pucca!— Los tres hombres respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Garu sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo en cuanto escuchó el nombre de su novia, por inercia volteo a ver a todos lados un tanto asustado, al no encontrar a la mencionada con la mirada soltó un suspiro y regreso su mirada a los chefs quienes prosiguieron con sus explicaciones.

—Pucca enfermó ¡Tiene el brote de piel de gallina! —Comentó Ho invitando a los chicos a seguirlos para entrar por la puerta trasera.

Ching de inmediato se alarmó pues le preocupaba demasiado su mejor amiga por su parte Garu sintió un vacío en el estómago. Se sentía mal por haber estado deseando que Pucca no se apareciera y lo persiguiera; ahora que sabía que no lo perseguiría por estar enferma, no estaba del todo contento. Además tenía un mal presentimiento con la situación.

—Pero ¿cómo ocurrió? Pucca no se enfermó la última vez...—Ching encogió los hombros.

—No lo sabemos, creemos que tuvo un efecto retardado— Comentó Dumpling.

—Pero muy retardado— Agregó Linguini.

Se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta, como si chocaran continuamente contra la puerta, además se escuchaba los sonidos dulces de la voz de pucca quien imitaba a una gallina. Estaba intentando salir y conociendo la fuerza de la pequeña no demoraría mucho en hacerlo.

—Ahora debemos aliviarla lo antes posible y para eso…— Ho hizo una pequeña pausa en la que todos los presentes dirigieron la mirada a Garu —Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Garu abrió los ojos como platos, trago saliva retrocediendo unos pasos y estuvo dispuesto a salir corriendo pero al dar la vuelta chocó contra Linguini y Dumpling quienes le cerraron el paso.

Linguini extendió su brazo y le "restregó" en la cara un traje de zorro en perfecto estado. Era el mismo que utilizó Pucca cuando lo curó a él y a todo el pueblo de Sooga en la epidemia.

Garu negó un par de veces con la cabeza, volvió a retroceder pero definitivamente no tenía una salida fácil, así que su mente comenzó a trabajar en un plan para salir de la situación. Era un ninja después de todo entonces ¿por qué seguía allí?

—Es una buena manera de pagarnos los destrozos que hiciste ayer con tu pelea…

Garu hizo una mueca, las palabras de los hombres hicieron apenar al ninja y tenían razón, debía pagar por los destrozos del lugar pero esa no era la manera de hacerlo ¿no tenía otra opción?

Abyo se lanzó sobre su amigo y los chefs se apresuraron para vestirlo, Garu manoteo y pataleo; sin embargo, no logró escapar de los tíos de Pucca y sus amigos.

De un momento a otro se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Pucca.

Era una pequeña bolita anaranjada con una cola esponjada y unas orejas puntiagudas. Tenía la expresión completamente seria y no dejaba de hacer ruidos extraños expresando con ello su enojo.

—¡Te ves muy lindo Garu!— ánimo Ching acosando desde las escaleras con los demás.

Todos reían en un tono bajo lo que a Garu le disgustaba por completo, su frente estaba roja de coraje. Tenía miedo pero a pesar de eso seguía allí ¿por qué? ¿se había quedado por su honor o tal vez le importaba Pucca? ¿Quién podría decirlo?

Tomó aire y estiró su brazo tembloroso para abrir la puerta. En ese momento sintió un dolor en el estómago, algo no estaba bien y por alguna razón se sentía engañado. Se negaba a hacerlo incluso a estar a un solo paso para "curar" a su novia de la fiebre de gallina.

Volvió a retroceder, no sabía cómo escapar ahora, ni siquiera quería voltear a ver a sus amigos. Le debía ese favor a los chefs por los destrozos y lo más importante; le debía ese favor a Pucca por todos los momento que lo salvó a él, entonces ¿por qué era tan difícil hacerlo?

—¡Vamos Garu! ¡No seas gallina!— Gritó Abyo

—¡GRRR!—El ninja abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, cerró sus ojos y gruñó lo más fuerte que pudo cerca de la pequeña pucca quien cacareaba como gallina.

La niña se le fue encima al ninja y besó la parte del rostro que tenía visible, lo apretujo, moría de ternura al ver a su amado vestido de ese modo. Lo analizó con detalle. Era tan tierno y más porque el traje le quedaba ajustado,definitivamente Garu era más alto y un poco más robusto que Pucca.

A la niña se le borraron las marcas de su rostro lo que alegró a los espectadores.

Garu por su parte intentaba apartar su rostro de los labios de pucca y gruñia aún más. Ahora había demostrado que él no era un gallina y el virus se había ido con ello.

Logró escabullirse de los brazos de su pareja, saltó por el balcón y rompió la puerta del restaurante sin importarle que después tuviera que pagar los daños. Debía escapar de su enamorada y enloquecida fanática.

Ahora el zorro parecía escapar de su "cena"...

 **+++++ Escena extra +++++**

Después de una larga persecución la noche había llegado, el ninja llegó arrastrándose a su casa con el disfraz de zorrito casi destrozado. Definitivamente Pucca se había emocionado de más.

Mio, el fiel gato ninja de Garu, lo esperaba en el centro de la habitación, movió su cola al ver a su amo y soltó un maullido.

Garu se acercó a saludarlo, Mio no respondió solamente seguía maullando intentando indicarle a su mano que tenía el rostro manchado de tinta.

Mientras tanto Pucca regresaba a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dando pequeños saltitos. Sus tíos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Me alegra que todo el plan resultará bien!— Dumpling limpió el rostro de su pequeña sobrina, quitando las pequeña manchas de pintura restante que apenas si se notaban.

—Vaya aquí hay gato encerrado...— Agregó Ching riendo y uniéndose al abrazo.

—¿De qué hablan?— Preguntó el distraído de Abyo —Vamos diganme…

Los chefs se miraron entre sí y soltaron una carcajada, explicarle a Abyo que todo había sido un plan para vestir de zorro a Garu sería más complicado que ignorarlo. Además eso ya no importaba, seguramente Garu también ya se había dado cuenta de la jugada.

* * *

 **Nota:** perdón si es un poco corto, a mitad del escrito se me fue la inspiración pero igual lo hice con mucho amor. No olviden dejarme un comentario de qué les pareció. Los quiero a todos.


End file.
